


Just in Time

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lestrade, Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mycroft, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4014598">Not Too Late</a>. On the cusp of giving birth, Mycroft is kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Time

Mycroft smoothed a hand over his enormous belly. He was getting close to giving birth, but it hadn’t slowed him down much as far as work was concerned. He knew Greg was worried a bit and futzed, but his husband also knew how important his independence was to him and let him do what he needed to do. Right now he was mostly just getting everything ready for when he would be out of the office, though he’d work from home too once he’d had the baby. Not too much though, he’d already promised Greg that and Anthea wouldn’t let him either.

Humming softly to himself, Mycroft picked up his umbrella and headed outside. The evening was warm, threatening perhaps a soft rain. He was picking up a few things from the shops before heading home and it was close enough to walk from the office.

Only a short ways from the shops he suddenly felt a gun against the base of his spine. “Get in the car, Mister Holmes.”

Mycroft froze, calculating the different ways he could disarm the man. But no...the baby. He licked his lips, reaching for the emergency alert within his umbrella. 

“Ah. Drop the umbrella. And the mobile. Now,” growled the voice, pushing harder, muzzle digging into his back. “Into the car. Unless you’d rather make this difficult.” 

Mycroft dropped them, hoping someone was minding the CCTV, and grudgingly got into the open door. Someone else had a gun on the other side. A driver was through a partition, which would make it difficult to wrest control of the vehicle.

A man got in after him, alpha, staring at him, analyzing no doubt. “Mister Holmes. You and I are going to take a bit of a drive. Outta town,” he said with a grin. “Then the two...well, three of us is it? Well, we’re going to sit down. And you’re going to write a real nice letter to that alpha of yours.” 

“Whatever you think you’re planing, it won’t work,” he said, glaring at the man.

The man shrugged. “I’m not planning anything. Well,” he said with a smirk directed at Mycroft’s belly. “Not yet. And it’s really not me you should be worried about.” 

Mycroft put a hand over the baby, protective. “You will not harm them,” he said coldly.

“Them, huh? Haven’t found out about what you’re having? Fine. surprise for both of us. And of course, I wouldn’t harm them. Nor will my men. But...you. You’re fair game. And once the pup is born, they’ll be taken well care of. If you want to keep them with you, you’ll behave.” 

Mycroft answered with another glare.

The alpha rolled his eyes, smirking again as they drove farther out of the city. 

**

Greg looked up at the clock, and set down his book. Mycroft was an hour later than he’d said he would be, and normally he wouldn’t worry, but with the birth so close, he was allowed to be a bit nervous. He yawned and moved off the couch, fetching his mobile and sending off a quick text. He set his mobile back down after checking the ringer was on and walked into the kitchen, flipping on the kettle. He drummed his fingers on the counter while he waited, staring outside at the clouds threatening a massive rain shower. The kettle clicked off and he fetched a mug, just as the doorbell rang. 

Frowning, he went to answer it, opening the door. “Anthea?” The beta looked frazzled, something he’d never seen from her before and she brushed in past him with a command to follow. Greg shut the door and did as ordered, following her into the kitchen where she pushed him down into a chair. “What the-”

“Mycroft is missing.” she said, meeting his eyes. “We’re working on it -”

“What do you mean ‘missing’?” Greg asked, feeling the blood run from his face as he interrupted her. 

“He left work to go to the shops and then home. There was a disruption in security and he’s vanished.”

“A disruption?” Greg growled. “A disruption in security? How is there a disruption in security for one of the most important British politicians?” He stood, looming darkly over the beta, trying to keep his anger and fear in check. 

Anthea met his gaze. “I know this is difficult. Please believe me when I say I personally took care of the reason and we’re doing everything we can to locate him.”

“You’re going to let me help. And when you find him, I am going to get him,” Greg said, taking a shuddering breath. “And god help them if he’s been hurt. Or our pup.” 

**

“Go on. Pen and paper, waiting for you,” grunted one of the alphas, gesturing with his gun. 

Mycroft swallowed and carefully crafted his words. Even if Greg didn’t get all of the double meaning, Anthea would. When he finished he slid the paper across to his captor.

The alpha picked it up, bringing it over to the one in charge. “Sir?”

He read it over carefully, eyes darting to Mycroft as he finished. “Well, well. I pity your alpha. Thinking you’ve run off. Except….you wouldn’t be foolish enough to slip any secret messages to him in here, would you?” He stepped closer, pulling a gun from his waistband and running the muzzle over Mycroft’s jaw. 

“Of course not. Why would I jeapordize my safety or the safety of my pup?” Mycroft met his eyes.

“Hmph...and what do you think I’d do...if you were lying?” The alpha said quietly, pulling the gun away.

“There’s plenty of ways you could hurt me physically without jeapordizing my pregnancy. I’m quite aware of that.”

“Yeah, I can,” said the alpha, nodding. “And I think you’d know better then to put something so obvious in here. Bora-Bora?” He slammed the note back down on the table with a growl. “Write it again. Or you...will...get...hurt.” He turned around as the door opened, a fragile looking omega trembling at the entrance. “What?” he snarled.

“Jack...it’s. There’s someone here. It’s...the one from Russ-” 

Jack snarled again. “Shut up you useless thing. Get out.” He turned back, narrowing his eyes at Mycroft. “Again. Be finished when I get back.” He strode away, ordering the alphas left to stand guard over him. 

Mycroft sighed and got to work.

**

“I’m sorry,” the little omega ducked, feeling Jack’s temper.

“Now he knows my name, damn you,” Jack snarled, striding toward the offices at the back of the building. “Move. Go and get us drinks, and then back to your room. Don’t fuck it up. Or else.” 

“Yes, Jack,” Alec hurried to comply. 

Jack growled after him, and opened the door. “Gentlemen! So glad you dropped in!” 

**

Alec stood nervously at the door, holding a tray of food. “Jack’s orders,” he mumbled, not daring to look at the alpha standing guard. She ignored him, only stepping aside so he could slip in.

Mycroft looked up at the small omega and gave him a tiny smile. “Thank you.” He noticed the omega had a bond mark and could only assume he was bonded to Jack.

Alec bit his lip and set the tray down on the table, glancing at Mycroft’s stomach with a sad look in his eye. 

“You’ve never had a pup?” asked Mycroft. “What’s your name?” 

“I...I’m Alec.” Alec stiffened, swallowing hard and shaking his head. “How did you know about the pups?” he asked quietly. 

“The way you looked at me. You’re young yet, though.”

“I don’t think so...Jack has me take suppressants,” Alec said, pulling his cardigan closer around him. “He doesn’t want any.” 

“He doesn’t treat you very well.” Mycroft started eating and offered Alec a bite.

Alec shook his head. “‘M not allowed to eat any extra. Jack likes me thin. I need to go now, I wasn’t supposed to stay.” 

“Okay. Take care of yourself, Alec.” Mycroft met his eyes.

Alec nodded nervously and slipped out the door, leaving Mycroft alone. 

**

Greg paced, no closer to finding Mycroft than they had been the day before. Anthea was with him, had been working out of Mycroft’s home office. She hadn’t said anything, but Greg knew she was acting as protection, security for him. There were others, one down in the garden, one on the street. 

He heard the rattle of the mail slot and went to fetch it, pausing at a strange envelope. Anthea appeared silently from the direction of the stairs, examining him. “Anthea…” he said faintly. “That’s Mycroft’s handwriting on the address.”

“Yes it is. May I?”

Greg handed her the envelope, swallowing hard. 

Anthea opened it and scanned it quickly. “Up to the office,” she told Greg, reading the lines.

“What does it say?” Greg asked, taking the stairs two at a time after her. 

“What it says it one thing, what it means is something else entirely.” She went to his computer and logged in, tapping into a program.

Greg watched as she input some of the text, following a hidden pattern to the words. “Anthea. What does it mean then?” he asked as the computer began to spit back numbers. 

“It’s a location,” she said, tugging out her phone. 

“So we know where he is then?” Greg asked quickly, hardly daring to hope. 

“Possibly. He may not know exactly where he’s at, but he’s given us a place to start.”

“So why are we still sitting here then?” Greg said. “Get people there, scope it out!” 

“I already sent the orders.”

“Good,” Greg said, pulling out a chair, suddenly exhausted as he dropped down. “I want to go.” 

“You will as soon as we have a target.”

“How long, Anthea? He doesn’t...if he goes into labor. You know he’s old to be having his first birth. We don’t know…” Greg let out a heavy breath, putting his head in his hands, distantly noticing the gentle tremble to them. 

“Mycroft is strong. He and your pup will be fine.”

“I know that,” Greg snapped. “But I’m allowed to worry. He’s not here! He’s not here and I can’t protect him, can’t be there for him.”

Anthea met his eyes. “I’m worried. too. But I know it isn’t the same.”

“Anthea...if anything happens...I will blame myself. No matter what I know. Please. Find him.” 

“We will.”

**

Mycroft put a hand on his belly, worried. Things felt different this morning.

Jack stepped in, tray in his hands. “Gooood morning, Mister Holmes! Aren’t you excited for today? Oh, but you don’t know what’s happening, do you?” 

Mycroft looked up at him. “What?”

Jack grinned darkly. “A visit.” 

Mycroft licked his lips nervously. “From?”

“Don’t mind your pretty little head about it,” Jack said, pushing the tray toward him. “Just eat your breakfast and be well behaved when they come. They’re not as nice as I am.” 

Mycroft steeled himself and watched. 

Jack smiled at a rap on the door. "Oh my. They're early, aren't they?" 

Jack opened the door and a hulk of an alpha strode in. Instinctively, Mycroft curled in on himself, protecting his belly and turning away. 

"This him?" The alpha grunted. "Not even had the pup yet." 

"He's due soon," Jack said, a smarmy, placating grin on his face. "And anyway, he's not going anywhere till I see my money." 

Mycroft glared at them both. He knew the stranger by reputation. A powerful crime boss. 

"Yeah, but I expected 'im to have the thing already. Don't care about it, I'm only after 'im." 

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, but see, the pup. It'll allow you to control him. Omegas. They'll do anything for their kids, won't they Mister Holmes?" 

"You will both die painfully."

"What did 'e say?" the new alpha grunted In surprise. "Jack, thought he'd be better behaved."

Jack glared at Mycroft. "So did I. Come, lets head to my office, shall we?"

"Naw. 'E needs a proper lesson." The alpha came closer, gripping Mycroft's jaw with two thick fingers.

Mycroft met his cruel eyes without blinking. 

"Nuthin to say now, do ya?" The alpha said, releasing his jaw and bringing his other hand in for a vicious backslap, ring scraping Mycroft's cheek. "Whaddya say to me?" 

"Fuck you," growled Mycroft. 

The alpha slapped him again, then spat in his face. "Jack. If he's gonna be like this, I don't want 'im. Don't have time to break in the fucker. You can get him behaving, or else." 

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty," Jack said, holding up his hands. "He'll behave. Hormones, you know how they are. Come on now," he said, leading him out. "Besides, once the pup is out, I'm sure he'll be good for other things. And so easily manipulated..." They left, leaving Mycroft alone in the room. 

Mycroft trembled, wiping his cheek and holding his belly after the door slammed shut. 

The door handle rattled, and Alec slipped in with a small bag in his hands.

Mycroft gave him a tiny smile. “Good morning, Alec.”

"You don't look very good," Alec said quietly, taking a cloth from the bag and coming over to dab at Mycroft's bloodied cheek.

“I… may have started labor,” Mycroft said softly.

Alec froze in the process of taking a bandage out for the cut. "What?"

“I may have begun the process of giving birth.”

"No, you can't be," Alec whispered harshly, shaking his head and stepping away. "I...they're planning on moving you!" 

Mycroft glanced behind Alec. “If you come with me, I could help you.”

Alec wrapped his arms tightly around himself. "But...Jack loves me. He's my alpha..." 

“He beats you,” said Mycroft softly. “He forces you to take suppressants. I can help you, find someone who will treat you like a person.”

"He doesn't....I mean....he does but I deserve it..I'm always messing things up," Alec said, blinking back tears. "I loved...love him." 

“I know, Alec. I understand that.” Mycroft’s hand went to his belly as a wave of pain washed over him.

"Aren't...all alphas like Jack? Like the ones here?" Alec said, eyes going wide as he came a bit closer to Mycroft. "You all right?" 

“No. My alpha has never raised a hand against me. And it’s the baby.”

"Is it okay?" Alec asked, concern wiping away his thoughts about Jack. "You said you started, but how long do you think you have? And the baby is supposed to be okay, right? What do I do?" 

“That’s up to you. I know you can help me escape. Or you can go tell Jack that I’m in labor.”

Alec trembled, eyes flickering from the door to Mycroft. "I...I..did..what did Jack say would happen to your pup? He...he told me that if I was good...that...he might let me keep it for a while. But he doesn't like children, so I think he's lying." 

“He intends to use my pup to keep me in line.”

"So he won't let me keep your pup. He is never going to let me have a baby, is he?" Alec said softly, voice thick with betrayal and heartbreak. 

Mycroft took his hand. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, meaning it. He’d never thought he wanted a child, but now that he was on the cusp of having one, he couldn’t imagine his life without.

"I don't...he never loved me, did he? It was all fake," Alec murmured. He gasped as Mycroft tightened his grip, face paling as another contraction went through him. "I...I'll help!" He blurted out. "Just..you can't show that you're in labor. Okay? They won't be able to tell, not yet. They're...stupid mostly. Jack’s the smart one." 

Mycroft swallowed. “I can do that.”

Alec nodded, fear in his eyes. "If they catch us, you have to try to run," he said, pulling Mycroft to his feet. "Just...don't worry about me and leave. I'll say you tricked me. Jack knows I'm stupid anyway."

“I promise. But I also trust you.” Mycroft dropped a kiss on the top of his head and held his belly.

**

"Ready, inspector?"

Greg nodded as he strapped on his gear, pistol going into the holster on his leg. "Anthea. Let's go. Call it." 

Anthea nodded and sent the signal, the team moving into the building. Rapid fire shots left Greg on edge as he turned a corner. Mycroft had been here. His bond mate’s scent lingered in the air, growing stronger as Anthea led him in.

Fighting back an angry growl, Greg paused at an open door, signaling Anthea back. "Here." She nodded and ducked inside, sweeping the room. 

"Clear, sir." 

Greg moved in, almost ready to howl with fear and frustration. Mycroft had been here, had been held here. But the omega was gone. "Anthea. He didn't struggle when he was taken out," Greg said angrily, examining the room. "Good or bad?" 

"Good," Anthea said, examining scraps of a bandage wrapper on the table. "He left us a message." 

**

"Please try to stay quiet!" Alec said nervously as Mycroft gave a pained moan. "I think we're far enough, but someone else could hear." 

Mycroft put a hand over his own mouth, trying to stifle the noises. But the baby was coming, that much was for certain, had been coming that entire day as he and Alec escaped. Mycroft had been doubled over with pain by the time they saw the broken down barn, Alec helping him in and laying him on an old horse blanket. 

Alec took his other hand, letting him squeeze with each wave of pain, mild panic emanating from his scent. "You're...okay. What can I do?" 

“You may have to help the baby,” gasped Mycroft. “It’s going to be fast, too fast.” 

"What? I can't!" Alec said, shaking his head. "I'm useless, I can't help!”

“Alec, look at me.” Mycroft met his eyes, stifling a groan as another wave of pain arced through him.. “You are not stupid. Or useless. You can help.”

Alec swallowed hard. "But I don't know what to do..." 

“I’m no doctor either, but trust your instincts.”

"Um..." Alec let go of a nervous breath and moved down between Mycroft's legs. "I..I don't see the head."

"What do you see?"

"Just...the side?" Alec said, looking up at him with concern. "So... The baby needs to be turned. It'll hurt. A bit. I'm gonna do it. I...my gran taught me on our farm, we had cows." 

"Yes." Mycroft braced himself. 

Alec winced at the grunt of pain torn from Mycroft's throat as he moved. "It's over! The head is there now. I think you need to-Push!" 

Mycroft snarled as another dizzying wave went over him, but Alec was focused on the baby. "Again, Mycroft!" 

Mycroft pushed, nearly crying. 

"Nearly there," Alec said, stroking over his thigh soothingly. "Come on, again!" 

With a loud cry, Mycroft pushed again, feeling the pup sliding free. 

Alec caught the pup with trembling hands, wiping it clean as it began to squall. “H...here.” 

Mycroft cuddled the pup, noticing it was a girl, tears swam in his eyes, but then there was another wave of pain. “Alec…”

“Mycroft, there’s something else. It...it’s another head. You didn’t say you were having twins!” Alec was a bit panicky, glancing up at him. “You need to push again!”

“I didn’t know,” said Mycroft faintly. He cradled the first one and pushed again, openly crying now.

“”S okay,” Alec said, hands moving. “This one’s turned the right way. You can do it.” 

Mycroft kissed his daughter’s head and focused on her sibling.

“Push, Mycroft. Two more big ones.” 

Mycroft panted, sniffling as he pushed again.

“Come on, one more,” Alec muttered, hands ready with another cloth. “We’ll find your alpha after this. He’ll be proud, won’t he? He’s good. He loves you.” 

“You….You’ll find a good alpha, too.” Mycroft groaned and pushed one more time.

Alec caught the pup as it slid out, already screaming at the top of his lungs. “A boy this time!” He wiped his face, rocking the child gently just as the door slammed open. He cried out in fear as heavily armed alphas swept in, turning to shield Mycroft and the children. 

“Don’t hurt him!” gasped Mycroft, seeing Anthea and Greg. Well this wasn’t exactly how he wanted to appear to the world. “Gregory, we have twins.”

Greg holstered his gun, running over and dropping down beside Mycroft, cupping his face. “You’re alright, oh my God,” he choked out, finally allowing the terror he’d been damping down free rein. “Oh my God, Mycroft.” 

“He helped me. Please help him, he was being abused.” Mycroft leaned up and kissed Greg. “We’re okay.” He let out a groan as his body cramped once more and Greg held his hands as the afterbirth slid out. 

“We’ll help him, sir,” Anthea said, directing Mycroft’s employees round the warehouse. “We’ve...handled the others. They’re in custody. We have Dr. Watson and Dr. Hooper with us. They both have clearance and Dr. Hooper’s been trained in--” An all clear was sounded, and Anthea beckoned the doctors in. “As I was saying sir, Dr. Hooper was trained with newborns before she moved to mortuary science.” 

Greg smiled at Mycroft as John and Molly hurried in, both of them, Molly surprisingly, armed.

They came directly over, and Greg stood, walking carefully over to Alec and crouching down beside him. The omega had pushed himself into the corner after handing the baby over to Mycroft and was trembling. “Hi there. You helped Mycroft, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, sir.” Alec watched carefully. This was Mycroft’s alpha, he could tell.

“Thank you. So much,” Greg said quietly, meaning it from the bottom of his heart. “Are you okay? You don’t have to be frightened. Everyone in here is good.” 

“You killed Jack, didn’t you?”

Greg hesitated. “I didn’t myself...but he is dead.” He reached out a careful hand to the omega. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” 

“Alec, sir.”

“Well, nice to meet you Alec. Can I bring one of the doctors over to look at you?” 

Alec bit his lip and nodded.

“It’ll be fine,” Greg said softly, looking over his shoulder. Mycroft was still holding both babies but they were wrapped up in soft green blankets and he was nursing them. John was fiddling with something, but Molly was just standing, murmuring something to Mycroft. “Hey Mols? Can you come here please?” The alpha looked up and smiled at him, nodding. She said something to John and came over, eyes looking over the trembling omega. “This is Alec. I’m afraid he’s had a bit of a rough go with it.” 

Alec licked his lips. “You’re a doctor?”

Molly nodded. "Technically. I did my training and all, but I decided I was better off in the mortuary. My name is Molly." She smiled gently, and held out a hand. "Would you like to come with me? You can sit by Mycroft and the babies while I look you over." 

“Okay,” Alec whispered, ducking his head and taking her hand. 

Mycroft was glad to be covered up and reached for Greg’s hand as he came over, needing his alpha more than he could say out loud.

Greg settled down by him. "We'll be moving soon. Did John say anything about taking you to the hospital?" He leaned in, scenting Mycroft carefully as the babies nursed.

“We should get them and me checked out before we go home.”

"Good," Greg murmured, relieved that Mycroft was agreeable to going. "God, I love you. Scared the shit out of me, hearing you'd been taken." He pressed a kiss to Mycroft's lips. 

“Me, too. They...were going to use the pup against me.”

Greg let the wave of anger go through him, releasing it with a drawn out breath. "The main one. Jack. He's dead. The rest in custody. They won't be harming anyone, especially our pups again."

“Good. Let’s go, Gregory. I want to be home, with you, with our family.” He raised his head and met Greg’s eyes. “You gave me twins.”

"Ah, yeah. Bit of a surprise there, was it?" Greg said, smiling at him. "I'm just glad you're okay. We'll have to name them both." 

“I have no idea,” muttered Mycroft. “And I really hadn’t planned on giving birth in a barn.”

"At least it isn't Christmas....yet..." Greg said, biting back a smile. "You'll have stories to tell their kids for sure." They carefully stood, getting Mycroft into a wheelchair someone had brought in. "Oh shit. Alec. What are we going to do with him?" Greg asked, looking over. The omega had stopped shaking, as Molly soothed him, speaking in soft, quiet tones. He was fiddling with her hand, and wasn't flinching as John moved about, gently checking him over. 

“I think maybe Molly can take care of him,” smiled Mycroft softly.

"He seems to like her. I'll tell them that we're going, and they can decide if he needs the hospital," Greg said, dropping a kiss on Mycroft's forehead. 

“Gregory...I love you.”

"I love you, too," Greg said simply. "D'ya know something?"

"What?" 

Greg crouched down in front of him, resting his hand on Mycroft's knees. "We always manage to find each other. Just in time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
